To Defeat The Dark Lord
by RangerNinja
Summary: Skai, Koko, Moka, and Erika think their lives are normal, at least, until they are found by the ninja and are put to work as the legendary female ninjas that will save Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. Ugh. Story is better than summary. KaixOC ColexOC ZanexOC JayxNya
1. Episode 1: GIRLS?

**NerdyAndIKnowIt does not own Ninjago. I do own Skai, Koko, Erika, and Moka. She also doesn't own Warriors or Duck Tape.**

**My friends and I came up with this at a sleepover. Here it is!**

Episode 1: GIRLS?!

_Sensei Wu was sitting Indian style, sipping some tea and looking into the smoke from the burning incense. The vision came to him. His ninja were battling the serpentine while Lloyd faced his father. The ninja were in trouble. Nay was already captured. Kai was going under a huge pile of serpents. Jay was knocked out against a wall. They were losing._

_Then, out of the blue, a new crew of ninja appeared. They were the silver ninja that was controlling the air, a sky blue ninja flying in a vortex of water, a hot pink ninja and her army of… animals, and the yellow ninja that appeared was flying next to the water ninja on a tornado. "Ninjago!" They all shouted, "Water! Air! Nature! Weather!" The ninja were all absorbed into a gigantic vortex. Kai, Cole and Zane jumped up. "Fire, Earth, Ice!" The vortex was made even bigger. However, there was one thing bugging Sensei. _

_The voices of the new ninjas sounded a whole lot like girls._

"Walk! No diving!"

It was a typical day at the Ninjago City Community Pool. Kids were running around. Parents were sunbathing and ignoring their children, and don't forget about those stupid ninja. They were always coming to the pool and using their silly powers to turn the pool into a skating rink or leave scorch marks of the pool deck. The ninja seemed very… interested in her, but she could easily tell they were flirting, which they epically failed to do. The awesome thing is that whenever they got on her nerves, a kid kicked water in their faces or a jet shot some water at them. It was really funny when that cute Kai guy-

"Oh shut up!" she cut herself off, "here they come."

"Hey, Skai! How's the water?" Kai dipped his toe into the pool. "Ugh, it's burning up, Zane, a little help?"

Zane instantly transformed the whirlpool into a giant glacier. "Get that thing out of the water!" Skai shouted at the boys. Kai reluctantly melted the glacier. "Cannonball!" Cole came dashing from the changing rooms and plummeted into the pool. A huge wave of water flew up and drenched Skai. "No running! Even though you are ninjas, you still have to follow the rules.

Kai edged closer to Skai. "How about now?" Skai whacked Kai across the head with her buoy. "NO!"

All of a sudden, Zane stood straight as a log. "My early analysis system senses danger." Jay came dashing into the entrance. "S-Snakes!" A crowd of evil serpentine came rushing into the pool. They were being led by none other than…

"Lord Garmadon!" Kai gasped, transforming into his ninja suit. The pool patrons were in chaos, taking off towards the exit and getting their kids away from the serpentine. Skai could hear the blood pounding in her ears. It drowned out the screams of terror and her lifeguard friends shouting at her to come out and hide. Something kept Skai rooted to the spot. Skai lost control of her body and found herself doing odd circling motions with her hands. She felt power surge through her body, and before she knew it, Skai was lifted up off the ground in a vortex of water. Forcing her hands forward, Skai shouted "How am I doing this?" Jets of water shot out of Skai's hands and knocked out two serpentine. Skai felt herself relax, and the vortex gently sat her down before throwing a crowd of Fangpyres into the water.

Skai looked around. Cole, Jay, and Zane were fighting the rest of the serpentine. Kai just stood there; staring at her like Skai was a mutant wolf-child. Skai looked at herself in a puddle of chlorinated water in front of her. She saw herself in a sky blue robe, her face was covered. The patterns on her turban looked like… water?

Skai," She looked up to see Sensei Wu, "you are the Sky Blue Ninja of Water."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Please remember, silence is golden. Lionblaze broke in, looking half out of his mind. "BUT DUCK TAPE IS SILVER!"_

_Lionblaze started screaming about milkshakes and ran up to Jayfeather who was line dancing with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Hollyleaf. Firestar was doing the disco to some '60s pop music with Graystripe, Dovewing, and the queens. All of the other cats in the clan were running around with multicolored Duck Tape. _

_"Buy Duck Tape… NOW!" said a manly voice. The screen went black._

End of Commercials~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But Sensei, there are only three prophesized ninja," Zane calmly argued.

"And a girl?" Jay was fuming, "Are you serious?"

"There has been something I have been hiding from you."

Sensei calmly described his vision to the ninja. He was interrupted many times by gasps and "What?"s. Jay stopped him twice.

"Why was I not part of the Mega Tornado?"

"You were knocked out on the side of the room." All of the ninja burst out laughing, and Jay looked betrayed.

"So who are the other ninja?" Kai asked.

"I do not know." Sensei turned to Skai. "All I do know is that they are all girls."

"Oh yeah!" Cole shouted, "Girl Party!"

"Okay, I don't know what you are talking about." Skai looked overwhelmed. "There must be a misunderstanding. There is no way I could be a ninja. I'm just a lifeguard who was…" Skai was searching for the right words. "In the right place at the right time."

"Fine," said Sensei Wu grumpily, "but we still need to test you to make sure."

"I will stop by your dojo after my shift." Skai turned back to his boss.

"Ahem, attention please," the loudspeaker rang, "The pool is now closed, and Skai, YOU'RE FIRED!"

All of the ninja turned and looked at Skai, eyebrows raised. "Fine," Skai gave in, "I'll come to your dojo. How do I get the-"

A massive shadow appeared above Skai, blocking the sun. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane spun around. "Ninjago!" They're tornados of spinjitzu got them onto the ship. A rope ladder was dropped down for Skai to climb up. "Thanks a lot," she whispered to herself, beginning to climb.

**Did you like it? R&R and I will introduce the next characters!**


	2. Episode 2: Picnic Gone Wrong

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy. Expect my updates to be much slower. **

**Beware of spoilers for the most recent Ninjago where the ninja get turned into kids… oops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own the Maximum Ride commercial.**

Episode 2: Picnic… Gone Wrong

Nya walked into the ninja's room. Skai had been staying on the Destiny's Bounty and shared a room with Nya. Lloyd roomed with the ninja now that he was a teenager. The boys were playing a video game when Nya hit the pause button.

"I'm going on a picnic with Erika from school. She said you can come. Want to?"

Jay immediately jumped up. "Sure." Zane followed him out of the room and Cole, Kai, and Lloyd reluctantly followed. Skai had to stay behind to train, so they took the dragon. Ever since they got the bounty back, Nya had been working on an eight person saddle for the mega dragon and it was finally finished.

The flight there was calm, but as they reached landing spot, it got surprisingly windy. She saw Erika waiting for them at the bottom of a hill, her strawberry blonde hair blowing around.

A bump jostled the dragon, and Kai heard the shriek of a bird. As it fell, it turned more human. Lloyd made the dragon drop down to land very quickly. Suddenly, the shriek stopped.

"What happened? Jay asked from behind Kai.

"I think we hit a bird." Kai looked down at the figure below.

"Guys…" Cole's voice hinted worry. "We didn't just hit a bird. We hit a person."

Kai examined the crumpled body below more closely. "Oh my goodness! That is a person! How in the world was she in the air?"

"I will use my senses to analyze this situation." Zane paused for a moment. "We hit a bird, but it turned into a human during its decent."

"Well, how on Earth could that happen?"

"Shape-shifting!" Lloyd gasped.

Cole grunted in reply. "What? I missed my whole childhood. The least you could give me are comic books."

The girl got up and wondered over to the ninja.

"Hey! Bird crossing!" She slapped Cole across the face. His cheek immediately began to swell up. Cole began silently crying.

"Ha!" Kai began hysterically laughing. "The strong and powerful ninja of earth got beat up by a girl!" The girl strolled over to Kai and smacked him across the face, a little harder than he did Cole. Kai tried to open his mouth to speak, but it snapped back shut. Quiet tears started spilling from his eyes.

The girl turned to the other ninja. "How are you guys today."

They slowly stepped back. "Good."

The girl slowly began walking away. An evil pack of Hypnobri jumped out an attacked. The girl sighed. "Not you again!" She somehow morphed into a bear and growled as loud as she could. The snakes disappeared back into the forest, running with their tails between their legs. The girl turned back human and continued walking into the sunset."

After a few long moments, Zane started chasing the girl. "Wait!" Eventually, the others caught on and joined in the chase, that is, except for Kai, whose jaw looked misshapen and the size of a baseball…already.

"What? The girl shouted, turning back towards the ninja. That's when she noticed. The girl was no longer in his dirty, worn casual wear. She was dressed in a pink turban that was simple like Skai's, but the pattern indicated paw prints.

"The hot pink ninja of nature."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get ready, because this is the end!"

Big letters revolve around a girl with huge wings flying up and looking at you with a serious expression. The letters unscramble to spell out 'Maximum Ride: Nevermore'.

"Coming out August 6, 2012."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole's POV

"So, what's your name?" Cole attempted to say, his cheek throbbing.

"Koko." Koko was sitting in an impossible looking position opposite of Cole.

Lloyd swallowed loudly, as to taunt Cole and Kai, who had to settle of juice boxes for lunch. "How long have you been able to shape-shift?"

"Well let's see… I'm seventeen years old, multiply by three, carry the one, seventeen years."

Kai grunted, wincing at the pain. "Will you come with us to the dojo?" his sister asked.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do." Cole raised an eyebrow. _That was easy._

"Man, I wish it wasn't so windy." Erika shouted over the loud gusts of wind. The air almost immediately calmed. "Huh, that was weird." Erika looked confused, and the winds began blowing everywhere, sucking her up into a vortex. It tossed her around for a little bit, and when she landed, Erika was in a silver turban covered in patterns that looked oddly like air.

Erika sighed. "Which way to the dojo?"

The flight home was quiet. Cole knew something was special about Koko. He felt a fluttering sensation in his heart when he saw her. It felt sharper than a needle, while yet, sweeter than honey. Cole let his cheek rest on the ice pack and got lost in his thoughts.

**Oooo! Cole's got the 'l' word! R&R and I'll update quicker next time!**


	3. Episode 3: Snow Day

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I'm so busy, plus, I still am working on 'A New Point of View' for Warriors fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 3: Snow Day

The past week had been hectic. Kai and Cole's cheeks continued to swell, so they were forced to go to the dentists for, of course, x-rays. Cole was fine. His cheek just was "badly bruised", but still hurt really bad. However, somehow, Koko had managed to break Kai's jaw. He had to wear this funny brace-like thingy. Kai was only allowed to eat soup broth. He was forced to be silent for a whole week at the least, he could take the brace off in two and was not allowed to do spinjitzu or train for three weeks. Everybody, especially Koko, broke out laughing at the sight of Kai's headgear. Long story short, Kai wasn't very happy with Koko.

Lloyd had to put a hold on his fire training because Kai would probably be out for a month. He was unable to teach and could barely talk with the brace on. It had been a struggle to get Kai to quit talking, so the dentist extended his time on his brace as punishment. Cole had caught him secretly doing spinjitzu in his room during a "time out" for attempting to take the brace off.

Nya walked back on the ship and called out to Kai. "Hey, Kai! Moka's here!" Cole heard Kai dash into his room. Jay was chasing after him, trying to convince him to come out. He had told the others about how obnoxtious and annoying Moka is and that she was and intern at a weather station. Cole walked onto the crowed deck where Lloyd, Zane, Sensei, Nya, and Moka stood. After a few moments of introductions, Jay came in dragging Kai behind him, and when he says dragging, Cole means dragging. Kai stood up and winced as he readjusted his brace.

Moka burst out laughing. "What happened to Kai's face?"

At that moment, Koko seemed to materialize next to Cole. "I happened." _She's so cute when she acts ominous..._

Skai and Erika walked up after them and introduced themselves.

"Wait until you guys see what Moka can do!" Nya patted Moka on the shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Comercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rap da da da da da da da circus… Rap da da da da da da da afro… circus, afro, circus, afro, polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, AFRO!

Madagascar is back! Join the crew as they live in the circus! Looks like Alex is never going home! Be sure to read NerdyAndIKnowIt's…

Madagascar 5- Circus Life

Coming to whenever I get the time and patience to write another story! This story is not yet rated

What if the Warrior cats were human?

Join Lionblaze and Jayfeather as they conquer the worst…

high school.

Read NerdyAndIKnowIt's…

A New Point of View

On FanFiction now! Rated K+

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moka raised her hands. Her expression darkened. Clouds quickly covered the sun and started pouring Lightening cracked and winds howled. Then, Moka smiled brightly, and it was immediately clear skies and sunny. Then, she looked confused. Kai something cold on his nose. He looked at the ship. It was dusted with a thin layer of snow. Skai's brunette hair sparkled from the glistening snowflakes. Her face shown bright against the white. She stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake. Noticing he was staring, Kai stuck his tougue out to look natural but quickly remembered the jaw and winced, adjusting the brace. Yet, Kai could not pry his gaze from Skai. She was so intrepid when she stood up to the serpentine on that fateful day, and her beauty showed even after a long training session.

"It's snowing in the middle of the summer!" Cole gasped, fascinated.

"Christmas in July!" Jay happily shouted.

Nya turned to Moka. "Show them."

Moka spun around into a bright yellow vortex. She came out of it in a lemon yellow robe decorated with a sun that was partially covered by clouds.

"Moka, the yellow ninja of weather."

**Finally! What do you think? I will try to get Episode 4 up by September 1****st****, but no promises! See ya!**


	4. Episode 4: Triple Threat

**Hello. I am so proud of myself for updating! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Cartoon Network does.**

Episode 4: Triple Threat

Jay stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. His hair was combed back.

"Why so formal?" Zane asked, taking another bite of his pizza.

"I'm taking Nya on a date." Jay looked in the mirror again. "I bet it's about time you guys get dates."

Cole did a spit take. "What?"

"Dude, we've seen the way you look at Koko," Kai said in an odd way. He was allowed to talk now, but his brace made his words slurred and his mouth foam.

Cole blushed and looked at his feet. Then, his face flushed again, and evil look in his eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you and Skai."

"Pshh…I don't like Skai." The other ninja rolled their eyes. "Fine, maybe I have a little crush on her."

Kai looked at his watch. "Oops, time to brush my brace." He rushed out of the room. _I don't like Skai… do I?_

_Meanwhile…_

Nya stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a red dress and her hair was brushed back.

"Why so formal?" Erika asked, taking another bite of her pizza.

"Jay's taking me on a date." Nya looked in the mirror again. "I bet its about time you guys get asked out."

Koko did a spit take. "What?"

"Girl, we've seen the way you look at Cole," said Skai, sympathetically.

Koko blushed and looked at her feet. Then, her face flushed again, an evil look in her eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you and Kai."

"Pshh… I don't like Kai." The other ninja rolled their eyes. "Fine, maybe I have a little crush on him. Oops, forgot to take out the trash." Skai rushed out of the room. _I don't like Kai… do I?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Are you a teen or pre-teen girl that is tired of that bubbly feeling?_

_Well than you need the __**4getAboy!**__ The 4getAboy gets rid of all of those disturbing emotions!_

_Simply remove the 4getAboy from it's package and whack it against your head until you forget- What am I doing again? Where am I? Wait! What are you doing with that needle- I love purple monkeys._

_-We are experiencing minor technical difficulties. Please stand by.-_

_So buy the 4getAboy today!_

_4getAboyisnotresponsibleford eathinternalbleedingconcussi onscowsstealingyouroreosyour instantloveforpurplemonkeysl ossofthesightofthecoloemaroo norangeeleaphantskickingsocc erballsunicycleridingsealsea tingpastaandexcessivesweatin g._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Skai stormed down the. She was furious at Koko, furious at the world, furious at-

CRASH!

Skai rammed into someone. She was now flat on her back. "I'm so sor-"

They were cut off as their eyes met. "Kai?"

"Skai."

"What are you doing here?"

Kai looked down at his feet. "You know, getting my brace brush."

"I was just heading to take out the trash."

"We're in the middle of the air."

Skai looked down at her feet. "Yeah…."

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you like me?"

Kai's eyes widened. "I- uh- well- um- yeah, of course I like you Skai."

Skai rolled her eyes. "I mean like like me."

Kai's face got pale. "I've got to go." He dashed off in the opposite direction of Skai.

_Meanwhile…_

Cole walked out on the deck. There was a figure in the moon light. Her dirty blonde hair shone silver in the moon light. Her brown eyes laid in perfect symmetry to her perfect nose and perfect mouth on her freckled face.

"Hey," Cole said, walking over to her.

"Hey."

They stood together in the moonlight staring at the night sky. After a few long moments of peace, Koko spoke. "I'm jealous."

Cole was confused. "At who?"

"Nya and Jay." Koko sighed and put her head on her fist. "They're so perfect for each other."

The two were silent for a few more moments. Cole slowly put his hand across her shoulders. "You want to do something on Saturday night, seven o'clock?"

"Sounds great," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder. They stood there together, gazing at the stars, savoring the moment.

**Hope you like it! R&R!**


	5. Episode 5: A Spark Makes Fire

**Yeah, I know I've been updating a lot, but don't get used to it. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ninjago... for the fifth time.**

Episode 5: A Spark Makes Fire

Cole rushed back into the room. "Yes! I got the date with Koko!"

"See, I know what I'm talking about." Jay appeared behind Cole.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, take her to play laser tag."

"On your first date, you're taking Koko to play laser tag?" Jay and Zane burst out laughing.

"Hey, Koko isn't like Nya. She likes to do that kind of stuff. I think she would rather go play laser tag than go to a fancy dinner."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Jay spun around and found himself in his pajamas. "You need to think about what she would like, not just you."

"And I think she would like to play laser tag."

At that moment, Kai stumbled into the room.

"I'm going on a date with Koko this weekend!" Cole burst out.

"Good for you."

"Do you think we should go to the laser tag place or to din-"

"It isn't all about you, okay!"

Kai stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Was it something I said?"

_Meanwhile..._

Koko slowly walked into the room. She felt like she was floating.

"Why are you smiling?" Erika asked.

"Cole asked me out!"

"I told you I knew what I was talking about!" Nya appeared behind Koko. She walked into the bathroom and quickly came out in her pajamas.

"Where's he taking you?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. It's on Saturday at 7 o'clock."

Skai burst into the room.

"Guess wh-" Koko was cut off by Skai.

"I don't care!" she said, an obvious sob in her voice. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Who smells bacon, because I LOVE BACON! Buying bacon, yum yum yum. Slicing bacon, yum yum yum. Frying bacon, yum yum yum. Serving bacon, yum yum yum. Stealing bacon, yum yum yum. Stashing bacon, yum yum yum. Eating bacon, yum yum yum. Getting food poisoning, yum yum yum YUM!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__"Unlock the door, Kai."

They had been trying to get Kai to open the door for ten minutes, and now, it came to the last resort.

"Battering ram activated." Zane straightened.

"One, two, three!" The door crashed open. Kai was sitting, curled up in a ball, in the farthest corner of the bathroom. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, man?" Cole asked, sitting down next to him.

"I acted like a fool," Kai sobbed, putting his head in his hands. "A fool!"

"Kai, start from the beginning," Jay said, coaxing him out of the bathroom and onto his bed. Kai explained what had happened between him and Skai. "I just started to freak out and ran off." Kai started to cry again.

"Kai, it's okay.."

"No! It's not okay!" Kai felt himself becoming hot with anger. "Now Skai thinks I'm a freak and will never want to go out with me!"

"Ow!" Cole shouted, jumping of of the bed. His hand was swollen and red. Several large blisters started forming.

"Kai..." Jay said in a scared voice. He started backing away from Kai.

"What?" he said, throwing his hands up in anger. That's when he noticed. "Ahhhhhh! I'm on fire!" Kai felt himself cool down suddenly as the anger disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

"Skai, It's alright." Nya coaxed, rubbing the sobbing figure on the back. As soon as they had managed to get Skai out of the bathroom, she explained what had happened between her a Kai. "He hates me!" she sobbed for what seemed like hours on end. "I scared him, and now he hates me!"

The crying went on for a long time, until Cole ran into the room, screaming for Skai.

"Kai burnt me badly and according Zane, he can't just freeze my hand because it's to harsh!"

Skai twisted her hand and cold water splashed onto Cole's hand. Seeing this was not enough to stop the blisters, Nya got a cup of ice water. Skai continued crying.

"You couldn't be worried about Kai, could you?" Cole asked just before he left the room. Skai cried even louder. "Well, he burnt me because he got angry at himself for hurting you and lost control of his power."

Skai looked up. Her eyes were puffy, and surprisingly, there were no make-up tracks going down her face. _Makes sense for the ninja of water._ "Just keep that in mind."

**Awww... sweet Cole. I feel sorry for his hand, though. R&R!**


	6. Episode 6: Silent War

**Sorry for the late update! Here is the next part of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

****Episode 6: Silent War

"You need to focus."

Sensei Wu was out on the deck training Erika and Koko about using their powers. Skai did not feel well, and... well, Moka was just about as advanced as the other ninjas. She had unlocked her power, spinjitzu, and her full potential before she was discovered. However, the other three ninjas were still in the process.

"Why are we doing this again?" Koko asked, leaning against a wall, her arms crossed.

"You must learn to control your element." Sensei hit Koko with his stick. "Maybe you will learn a thing or two." As Sensei swung his stick again, Koko ducked.

"Now, turn into a tiger."

"But that's not one of my elemental animals."

"When I am done with you, the sky will be the limit. Now, tiger.'

"No."

"Tiger."

"No."

"Tiger!"

There was a large flash. Koko turned into a tiger for about a second, then she turned back human.

"Next," said Wu, clearly pleased with himself.

Erika stepped up. She knew she had to look good, to outshine Koko. She would make a tornado that would rip the roof off this place.

"Show me what you can do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Buy the 4getAboy toda- wait, what are you doing that need- not the cookie stealing cows again!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__Erika raised her hands. She mustered every last drop of determination left in herself into her moves, but all she could produce was a tiny breeze.

"Bigger."

Erika strained as much as she could, but all she got was a tiny gust of wind.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

A mini tornado picked Erika off the ground. Erika focused and slowly let herself down. "Ha! Third times a charm." Koko glared at Erika, and she smirked back.

Koko transformed into a fox.

_Humph... a fox._

"Great job, Koko!" Sensei patted her on the back as she returned to normal. "The fox is one of the hardest animals to conquer."

Erika fumed. Koko had stood her up, and she would put her back in her place. Erika threw her hands towards Koko, knocking her down to the ground. She darted out of the room, but not before shooting a glare at Koko.

"Two can play at that game."

**Now, you may all be thinking this has nothing whatsoever to do with the plot line, but it really comes into action later on.**

**-NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	7. Episode 7: Opposites Attract

**Yippee! I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago... for the seventh time!**

Episode 7: Opposites Attract

Skai was walking down the hall to get a drink of water, face buried in a book to hide her embarrassment. Over the top of her novel, she saw a figure and stopped in her tracks. In front of her stood Kai, holding a comic book in front of his face.

"Oh, hi." They said in unison.

"No, you first."

"Aren't centipedes weird? I mean, what an odd name... cen-ti-pede, and why do they need so many legs? It's just-"

Skai put a finger to his lips. She felt a chill go up her spine from the tip of her toes to her jaws. "Shhh... just answer my question."

Kai looked at her, his eyes meeting her's. "Do you like me?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering, "Yes, I do. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He paused, wrapping Skai in a hug. "To make up for it, do you want to go to the movies on Sunday?'

Skai's heart fluttered. "That would be great."

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I'm the girl, you are supposed to surprise me!" Skai started walking away.

"Yes," she whispered to herself, and she heard Kai say the same.

**Yes, I know... short chapter.**

**-NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	8. Episode 8: RavenLaserTotal Domination

**Hello. NerdyAndIKnowIt reporting with her BBFFFF the hunger geek! (not on fanfiction!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, if you haven't figured that out by now.**

Episode 8: Raven+ Laser= Total Domination

Nya was driving Koko crazy.

"I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I TOLD YOU SO!" Finally Koko left the room to go meet Cole. She was dressed pretty nicely, well, better than usual. Much to her disappointment Cole was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Well aren't you dressed up all nice."

"Well aren't you not."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "I recommend that you go change… now."

Koko was taken aback. "Why? What are we doing?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Cole's eyebrows started bouncing.

Okaaaay." Koko rushed down the room and changed into a plain t-shirt, one without any claw marks, and some comfy sweatpants. She rushed back out to the deck.

Cole took Koko's hand. "Ninjago!" Koko was sucked into a brown vortex, Cole by her side. They were spinning in circles. She hit the ground smoothly. "You do know I could have just flown down, right?"

"Egh, this is more romantic." Cole took Koko's hand, leading her in towards town. After awhile of walking and talking, Cole lead Koko into a place called Laser Mania. "What is this? I thought we were going to dinner."

"Dinner is lame. We're playing some laser tag."

"Laser tag?"

"You really haven't played laser tag before?"

Cole spent the next thirty minutes explaining the concept of laser tag to Koko. It took more than half of the time to convince her that the lasers don't hurt you.

"Oh, so they kill you without pain!"

"No. They're just lights."

"That kill you?"

"No! You know what, just shoot the pretty targets with the pretty gun."

"Hey! I'm not blonde!"

Cole lead Koko into the laser tag arena. He helped her put the vest on and showed her how to adjust the gun and press the 'pretty button'.

A voice rang over the loudspeaker. "Three! Two! One!" A beep sounded. Koko immediately shot Cole, turned into a raven, and flew away, blending perfectly into the wall.

"Wow, that's attractive." Cole powered back up and someone shot him in the back.

"I thought we were on a team, Koko!"

"Think again!"

Cole ran off. He tried to rack up the points, but Koko kept hitting him and everyone else. He even heard someone shout "Who's there?" from across the room.

"Ahhh… I love it when she does that."

Koko rushed up, in human form, and shot Cole. She ran off cackling madly. "Except when she does that."

The game lasted another fifteen long, grueling minutes. Cole ended up with one thousand points. Koko had one hundred and twenty five thousand points, coming in first by one hundred thousand points.

"That was awesome!" Koko said as she left the arena, "Can we do it again?"

"Why don't we just get ice cream."

"Fine."

The two walked down the street in hopes of finding an ice cream shop on the boardwalk, and they happily walked into Cone Con Creamery. They each got they're ice cream, Cole settling for Rocky Road, and Koko got cookie dough.

They settled down on a bench to eat their ice cream. Cole looked at his watch. _8:35_. The ship would be up above at nine sharp. Koko looked up, amazement reflecting in her didn't know what to do.

_Should I just do it, or pretend to yawn?_ He settled for a little of both, slightly yawning and putting his arms over her shoulders. She looked down at him, and then turned her face back to the stars.

_This is the best night of my life._

**I hope you liked it! R&R for more chapters!**

**-NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	9. Episode 9: The Movie

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

****Episode 9: The Movie

Skai stepped out onto the deck. She had been told by Kai to wear her ninja outfit, because, apparently ninjas get extra butter on their popcorn at the theater. However, Nya had forced Skai into letting her put her hair up in some type of odd ponytail thing. Skai never wore make-up because her element made in run. Kai stepped out on the deck in his normal attire, too.

"Aw come on! Who's wearing perfume?" Nya called from below the deck.

"Jay!" Kai raged, rushing down to the bottom deck, "You told me it was clogne!"

"Revenge, brother, revenge." Skai burst out laughing when she heard Jay's high-pitched, girly screams. Kai reappeared, face red.

"Let's go." He spun them down into Ninjago City.

Skai and Kai walked down the lightly lit streets of Ninjago City holding hands.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"The Huntress."

"Yes! A horror movie!"

Kai put his arm around Skai's shoulders, and Skai put her head on his shoulder as they walked into theater. They paid for the tickets an the popcorn, which was, to Skai's surprise, extra buttery, and sat down in the theater. As the movie started, she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and put her head back on Kai's shoulder.

_Oh, yeah... this is the life._

**Yes, I know, a short chapter, but I really want to get the next chapter up. Thanks and R&R!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	10. Episode 10: To Spin and to Crash

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Ninjago!**

Episode 10: To Spin and to Crash

Skai was out on the deck with all the other ninjas. Kai was talking and meditating to Lloyd off to the side. He had taken off his brace, but couldn't do any physical training for four more days. Zane was doing tricks with his shurikens, obviously trying to impress Moka. _What an odd couple..._ Moka was ignoring him, practicing spinjitzu, _show off_, Cole was standing on a pole with a one inch diameter on one foot. Koko was broadening her array of shapeshifting abilities while Erika stood off to the side lifting things with gusts of wind, glaring at Koko._ I wonder what's going on between them. _Jay was swinging his nunchucks everywhere... um. That left Skai on the practice dummies

She had been sparing the same automaton for what felt like hours.

_Kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, chop, kick, punch_ over and over. Skai was extremely happy when Sensei called to begin sparring practice. Of course, Kai was upset, but sat off to the side and watched.

"It is claimed that when two spinjitzu tornados of opposite elements collide, the vortex of the weaker element will dissolve. For instance, if Kai, hit Zane, Zane would crash, but if Kai his Skai, Kai would crash," Wu said.

Jay raised his hand. "What are the opposites of all the elements?"

"That is for you to figure out."

Jay frowned, but stayed quiet.

"Koko! Skai! Please come to the center."

_Uh, oh_... Skai bowed to Koko and got into a fighting stance.

"SPAR!"

Koko made the first move, kicking Skai right in the chin. Skai rebounded with a punch to the went in for another punch, but Koko turned into a cat and started clawing at Skai, claws sheathed. Skai sent a gust of water at Koko, and she immediately let go.

Skai felt power brewing inside of her. It started radiating from her skin.

Skai found herself in a vortex of water, then out, then in, then out, and then against a wall.

"Ow."

She bowed to Koko. They both admitted defeat. Erika didn't even smile at Skai or Koko the whole time, but shot a silent challenge at Koko.

"Zane! Cole! To the center!"

Skai took a seat between Kai and Koko.

_Let's kick some ninja behind!_

**You like? R&R and I will post chapter 11!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	11. Episode 11: The Brewing Storm

**Phew... got it up.**

**disclaimer- I don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 11: A Brewing Storm

It was day two of sparring.

Wu could sense he battle was drawing near, so he had the ninja working double time, perfecting their moves and elemental abilities and mastering spinjitzu. Moka and Skai had been given new weapons to train with. Moka had received a bow staff like Wu's, and Skai had gotten double swords. They had tempted Koko with her future weapon, the bow and arrow. She just had to master spinjitzu, then it would be all hers.

"Erika, Koko, to the center," Wu called. _This is going to be good. _Koko bowed to Erika and got into a fighting stance. They glared at each other.

"SPAR!"

Erika used her newly developed wind powers to blow Koko around the deck, but Koko willed herself to turn into a raven. She flew against the wind and struck Erika in the stomach. Erika kicked her strongly to the side and Koko transformed back human. They engaged in hand on hand combat, moves matching each other. Koko spun around and found herself in a hot pink vortex. She took a step towards Erika, shoving her to the ground. The vortex stopped spinning, and Koko saw herself on the ground, facing the sky.

Erika glared at Koko. She stood up and raced out of the room.

"Where's the bow and arrow?"

**Like it? Tell me if you do!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	12. Episode 12: When Wind Strikes

**Sup? Hope you like this chapter! Bits and parts were written by my BBFFF, The Hunger Geek (currently not on fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: Once again… I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!**

Episode 12: When Wind Strikes

Koko was walking down the hall in a surprisingly good mood. She was on her way to find Cole so they could go to play laser tag again. She stopped at the boys' door and took a deep breath. _No mess-ups, _she thought. She opened the door only to find Cole's back to her and Erika hugging him!

"What's going on?" Koko screamed, and ran out of the room, but not before she saw the smirk on Erika's face.

Koko ran into the girl's room and locked the door behind her.

"What happened?" Nya asked through the closed door.

"Cole is cheating on me!" she screamed, "and don't you try to tell me otherwise." Nya picked the lock and walked into the room, Koko was laying on the floor curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. Nya spent the next 40 minutes trying to calm her down; finally Koko decided that she was going for a run. Nya watched Koko go out the door, and then she turned to go after Cole. He was sitting in the boys' room. Cole was sitting on his bed, a blank expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Mmmmmm!"

Nya ripped the duct tape off of Cole's mouth. Then she continued working to get the duct tape off of his hands.

"What did you do to Koko?"

"Erika just walked in and duct taped me into a hugging position and she was holding me back with some sort of force and when Koko walked in, I couldn't tell her what had happened because my mouth was duct taped!" Cole paused for a breath. "Where is she?"

"She went for a run." Nya decided this would be the best time to leave. "She'll be back soon."

Nya quickly closed the door. She heard Cole screaming from the inside.

"ERIKA!"

Nya knew Koko would take a long run, so she made Koko's bed and did the dishes. She was worried about how Koko would accept Cole's apology. If Jay did that to her, she would flip. If he had explained that to her, she probably would have accept him.

Nya was walking down the stairs to do the laundry. Picking up Kai and Zane's robes, she wondered. _Hmmmm… should I? Yes._ Nya tossed the robes into the wash, closed the lid, and started with the dryer to before anyone saw her. She was folding the laundry, thoughts wandering, not paying attention. That's when it hit her.

"Ewww! Why am I doing their laundry?"

Nya shrugged and continued folding the laundry, wrapped in her own thoughts. After she finished folding Jay's cloths, she went to change what was in the washer and drier. She took Cole's cloths out of the drier, _nice and warm, _she though.

She went to the washer and pulled out Kai's red cloths and Zane's new pick cloths. She shoved them into the drier, started it, and ran upstairs so no one knew it was her.

As she walked into the living room, she plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ewww, no, no, no, they still play that show, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes! Aw man I hate that episode, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, how many stations do we have?" just then Jay walked in. What 'a watching?"

"Nothing right now" Nya said, sighing.

Right then Nya's phone rang. "I got it she said bored.

She picked up the phone, "Ninja Inc. how may we help you," she said in fake voice.

"You guys help people, right?"

The man's voice sounded frightened. "That we do. What's wrong?"

"I'm a trucker. I was driving to the stores and hit someone. I don't know what to do."

"We can come help you right now!" she said, excited to have something different to do for once. Well, she wasn't excited about the fact that someone just got hit by a truck….

"Can I have your address, please?"

The man explained where he was. "We will be there ASAP!"

"Everyone! We have a mission!"

The team gathered, Nya explained the circumstances. "Let's get going." They all hopped aboard the dragon. Within a couple of minutes, they landed about a block away. Cole was leading the group, followed by Jay, then Zane, then Moka, then Nya, and last, Erika.

As the ninja neared the scene, Cole stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Nya asked, afraid of what he was seeing.

Cole was shaking, his face flushed. He only managed to get one shaky word out.

"Koko."

**Yep… I'm evil. Cliffhanger! PS: Episode 13 may or may not come out in three days and it may or may not come out in three months. MWAHHAHAHAHA!**

**-NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	13. Episode 13: What the Wind Brought

**Sorry about the late update! I hope you like it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Gone.**

Episode 13: What the Wind Brought

The team formed a semicircle around Cole. That's when Kai saw her. Koko, halfway underneath the truck, one arm out of shape and one leg crushed.

Blood.

Erika took off running away from the scene. Moka chased after her. Kai grabbed Cole's arm. He began frantically twitching. Jay took his other arm while Skai pulled and Zane pushed him. Nya stayed behind to help comfort the truck driver, who, by now, was sobbing out of guilt. The others were stuck dragging a half-beaten Cole back to the ship screaming like a little kid.

It took the ninja about thirty minutes to shove Cole back onto the ship and into his room. Lloyd hit him with a vortex in attempt to make him stunned, but all that did was make him fall over.

"No, Lloyd," Jay turned to Cole, "You've got to do it like this! Sorry Cole."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

"No, for this."

Jay 'pulled a Koko' on Cole, slapping him with a bit of a punch behind it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The ninja heaved Cole onto his bed and left the room.

"Wait," Jay remembered, stopping in his tracks, "We need to Cole-Proof the door."

The ninja piled up chairs and desks against the door. They attempted to nail boards across the door frame, but Sensei came and stopped them. Not thinking, they hung them up with duct tape.

"That should do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In a world…_

_With no adults…_

_How can they survive?_

_Step into the FAYZ in the first ever __Gone__ movie._

_*Dramatic music, different scenes from the book. The picture on the front cover of Gone appears with a harsh boom*_

_Rated N for Nobody. Coming to theatres Mayvember 47, 1935. Coming to a theatre on a planet near you!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Will she be okay?"

Nya had been sitting in the hospital for about thirty minutes, and she was already bored. Moka had appeared back to the scene, crying about how she couldn't find Erika.

"She's in surgery now," the doctor replied, "She has several bad breaks, but we think she will survive."

"Think?"

"If you had called just a minute later, she would have been dead by now, but she is currently stable. We will probably put her on life support just so her ribs can heal properly, but she should be out soon."

"Thank you."

Relief flooded through Nya's veins. Koko would be okay.

"So, who is the closest person to Koko?"

Nya raised an eyebrow. "Probably her boyfriend, Cole."

"Do you mind if we have a little fun with him?"

"What kind of fun?"

The doctor whispered his plan into her ear. Nya's smile grew with every word.

"You cruel, cruel doctor."

"Well, we do have to have fun somehow."

"Perfect."

Nya whipped out her phone and texted the boys. _This is going to be fun!_

**He he he! I wonder what they are going to do with him. *wink, wink* R&R!**

** ~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	14. Episode 14: 'Til The Clock Stops Ticking

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter, it's kind of funny.**

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 14: Until The Clock Stops Ticking

Cole woke up laying face up on his bed. His vision was blurry and there was a pain like fire in his head. That's when he remembered.

"JAY!"

_Jay's POV_

"Do you hear something?"

"Yeah, That's just Cole. He wants to kill you."

"I hoped he wouldn't remember that!"

Then it dawned on them.

"Cole's awake?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't even try to break through the door! We Cole Proofed it!" Cole heard, faintly.

_Let's test that theory. _Cole easily kicked the door open.

"One door down, five ninjas to kill!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jay's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH SHOOT! RUN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole took off towards the hospital, trying to catch the others on his way. His heart was pounding, feet flying as he burst through the revolving doors of Ninjago City Hospital. The doctor pointed towards a room. Thinking he was going to find himself in Koko's room, he was disappointed when he saw the faces of a bunch of strangers, some crying, some that looked extremely nervous, some that were holding swollen and bruised limbs with tender hands. He took a seat next to Nya and tried to calm himself down. When his emotions started swinging too much, his super strength would kick and he would destroy the entire hospital and any of the buildings within five blocks of it. He was stuck there for two to three hours while Koko was in surgery and an extra hour for recovery.

_She's going to be fine, she going to be fine, she's totally going to be fine, she's strong, she'll be fine, right? NO! BAD COLE! Don't think that! _was what went through Cole's head over and over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong with Cole?" Kai whispered to Skai.

"He loves her."

Kai cocked his head. "Is that what true love is?"

"HEY!"

"Oh, I would do the same for you, baby."

"Better..."

Kai attempted to put his arm around her shoulder, but she slapped it down.

"Oh, you know I'm sorry."

"Fine."

Kai threw his arm around Skai's shoulder, and she put his head on his chest. _Yes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Ow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She's going to be fine, she going to be fine, she's totally going to be fine, she's strong, she'll be fine, right? NO! BAD COLE! Don't think that!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

Ow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_She's going to be fine, she going to be fine, she's totally going to be fine, she's strong, she'll be fine, right? NO! BAD COLE! Don't think that!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

Ow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor came into the waiting room and ushered for Cole to follow him. Cole darted out of the waiting room and beat the doctor to Koko's room.

There she was, laying in her bed.

There was a tube going down her throat, breathing for her. Both of her legs were elevated, one wrapped in a simple ACE bandage, one in a soft cast. Her arms were wrapped the same way. He guess that under her gown, her ribs were broken, too. Anywhere that was not covered was either stitched or bruised

"She dislocated her left shoulder, elbow, and knee, crushed her right leg in two different places, broke two ribs, snapped her right arm right in half, and probably has a concussion."

Cole sat down in a chair and refused to get up, even for food. He would be by Koko the whole time.

**Like it? Hope you do! R&R!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	15. Episode 15: Why Wage War?

**I'm really trying to get these chapters up quickly so I can write the sequel. I have a great idea for it! All I will tell you is I have finished this story and I have 18 chapters, so it ****_should_**** be up soon *coughR&Rcough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 15: Why Wage War?

The past week had been grueling.

Koko was taken off of life support two days ago, day five. She had been doing fine before that, but no one had decided to tell Cole that. When he found out, Cole was enraged.

"What, doctors need to have fun, too! Watching you spaz out was hilarious!"

When Koko was moved out of the ICU, the other ninja left, well, with the exception of Cole. He wouldn't leave her side until she woke up. She would wake up, mutter a few words, an be pulled back under by the pain killers, but today was the day.

Cole was sitting in her room, eating some drive thru chicken nuggets that Lloyd had gone out and gotten for the ninja. It had been a long and emotional week. The prank the others had played of him had gotten him mad, but had also secretly relieved him. He had not left, not once. Kai and brought him ten days worth of clothes, and Cole was covered. He had sat in this chair for who knows how long.

The sun peeked through the shaded window of the hospital room. It lit up Koko's soft face. She was beautiful, even with the bruises and the stitches.

Her eyes flickered.

"Cole?"

Cole rushed to her side.

"What happened?"

Cole explained... again, what had happened at the scene of the crash. Usually, by the time he was done, Koko had been out for a few moments, but her eyes still stared widely at him.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while. Koko started giggling maniacally.

"No, no cereal for Elisah."

Cole's eyes widened. _She knows about that?_

"PRETTY PINK UNDIES!"

Cole put a hand to his hand. The doctor had warned him that she would be just a little loopy when she woke up and to just go with it.

"Okay," he said to Koko, laughing inwardly and taking another bite of his chicken nugget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on the Ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skai was reading a book while everyone else were playing video games. Nya was on guard, looking out for Garmadon. Skai's phone buzzed. She read the message aloud to the others.

_Koko awake, said something about pink undies. SOS!_

Everyone burst out laughing. Skai put down her book and picked up a controller.

"Deal me in!"

Everyone one looked at Skai. "Seriously?" Lloyd muttered.

"What?"

The ninja spent the next hour playing Ghost Eater 3D. Skai was dead ninety percent of the time.

"I'm not a gamer, okay?"

An alarm sounded, nearly deafening Skai. She could barely hear Nya yelling over the loudspeaker.

"Garmadon is attacking! He's calling for Lloyd!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	16. Episode 16: Light VS Dark

**I would just like to say that my friend, The Hunger Geek (currently not on FanFiction) and I said everything that Koko said willingly and in our 'right' minds while she was on the crazy medicine. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

****Episode 16: Light VS. Dark

~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cole, I'm hot."

Cole got up.

"Okay, I'll turn up the fan."

"No, I'm drop- dead GORGEOUS!"

Cole sighed. "Yes, yes you are."

"Paaaaaaaaants..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky had grown dark. The ninjas stepped out of the shadows, led by Lloyd.

"Father."

"Son."

"It's time we finish this."

The two began hand on hand combat, and the serpentine advanced on the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want some toilet paper."

Cole handed Koko the roll of toilet paper for the fifth time. She began sniffing it lovingly.

"There you go, Koko. Sniff the toilet paper."

Koko began unwrapping it.

"Okay, that's enough."

Koko's eyes widened.

"Toilet paper thief! Toilet paper thief!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai knocked down two more serpentine, but they were gaining.

"Tornado of Creation!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MILKSHAKES!"

Cole sighed.

"I would like some whipped cream with that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jay's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ice! Fire! Lightening! Weather! Water!"

It lasted merely a second, and wasn't working.

"We need more power!"

There was a flash of light and the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The tiger planet is invading Earth!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Find the second generation._

_Read NerdyAndIKnowIt's..._

_To Defeat the Dark Lord II_

_Coming to ASAP._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__Kai woke up in a pile of rubbish. His vision was blurry, his head pounding. She stood up shakily.

"Role call, Moka?"

"Here."

"Jay?"

"Here."

"Zane?"

"Here."

"Skai?"

There was no reply.

"Skai!"

They began searching through the rubbish, and Kai heard a faint yell.

"Kai!"

He headed towards the noise and began digging frantically. He came upon Skai, bruised and battered, but no obvious broken bones.

"Thank goodness you found me! I thought I was going to d-"

Kai cut her off, kissing her right on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The search continued for Lloyd. Jay picked up a rock and found a ball of green.

"Lloyd?"

There was no response from his cold, lifeless body.

**He he he he he... R&R**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	17. Episode 17: When Light Shines

**Hey, don't be sad... or mad. I know you are mad, but it's the circle of life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Episode 17: When Light Shines

The crew gathered around Lloyd. They were stunned.

"Is it just me, or did Garmadon win?"

Suddenly, and old, unfamiliar man pushed his way out of the rubble. He looked older than Sensei Wu.

"No!" he shouted in an all too familiar voice full of grief and sorrow.

Wu's eyes brightened.

"Brother!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole handed Koko the ketchup. She had been off the medicine, but was still a little fuzzy. Of course, Koko procedded to pop the packet of ketchup. It got all over Cole an herself. Koko laughed as Cole went out into the hallway to get some paper towels. The doctor stopped him.

"What did she do to you?"

"Koko just got a little carried away with her food."

The doctor rushed into Koko's room.

"Ketchup." Koko muttered absentmindedly.

The doctor sighed.

"Revenge..." Cole whispered evilly, "Revenge..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jay's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garmadon threw himself out of the rubbish and collapsed by Lloyd.

"Ummm... can I have an explaination for this... transformation?"

"The light that Lloyd shone overpowered the darkness of the Great Devourer. Garmadon is... good.

~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Am I the only one crying right now?_

_Then try Ninja Tissues (c)!  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__Koko was officially back to normal.

"You are not to tell anyone, A-NY-ONE, what I said while I was loopy!"

"How do you know I won't?"

"I know they misprinted your middle name on your birth certificate."

Cole flushed. Koko giggled. "Yep, Cole ELISAH!"

"My middle name is Elijah, and that is final!"

They shook on it.

**Short chapter, I know, but I want to finish it soooooo bad!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	18. Episode 18: Dojo Sweet Dojo

**Man... I'm so mad at myself. I can't find my notebook that has the rest of the story AND notes and a episode plot for the sequel! NO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago... for the last time on this story.**

****Episode 18: Dojo Sweet Dojo

Everything was back to normal.

Well, sort of.

Koko had left the hospital, but only one of her arms was out of a cast. Skai had a broken wrist as they found out later. Lloyd was gone. Garmadon was gone. Erika was gone.

"Oh, yeah... what did happen to Erika?" You may be asking. Well, I will tell you friend, that is for another time, another place, and another episode. For now, I will say, you will find out soon.

The ship had been blasted to smithereens. It was a miracle that Skai was the only one injured, and only minor. They found out later, long after Garmadon was gone, that he had not killed his son, but the power generated by the blast of light was to much for the small side of Lloyd to handle. I think you get the rest. Sensei Wu had moved into the tiny apartment the ninja had lived in for some time. The others stayed with him for a little while, slowly leaving and beginning the new chapter of their lives.

Now you may be thinking, mind clouded with sadness, maybe clouded with the smoke from your computer that is shorting out from tears that this is the end. You will never know of what happens to Skai and Kai, Koko and Cole, Zane and Moka. Possibly you desperately want to know where Erika is.

Well, I can be the one to tell you, this is not the end.

What happens after the end will be up to you.

However, this is not the end, so the end is not up to you.

Now, probably half of you are wondering, _What is the world does that mean?_ So, let me spell it out for you.

I A-M W-R-I-T-I-N-G A S-E-Q-U-E-L.

Is that better?

So, get ready for the new generation.

To Defeat The Dark Lord II

Coming to FanFiction ASAP.

**Thank you SOOO much for reading my story! It was so much fun! Signing off for the last time on this story...**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


	19. Episode 19: Epilogue Where the Wind Went

**He he he he he he he he he he... tricked ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NINJAGO!**

Episode 19: Epilogue, Where the Wind Went

Erika sat huddled in a ball.

It hurt. The bite, her muscles, her heart. Every second, the venom penetrated her soul even deeper than before. She wanted to go back. They would fix her, keep the Devourer venom from attacking her mind.

But she couldn't.

Koko was dead because of her. If she had minded her own business, Koko would have never gone on that run. She would be alive.

Erika would be an outcast.

She regretted what she had done with all of her heart, but the venom kept pulling her under.

_It's all my fault! _Erika would think.

_No, it was Cole, _said the voice, _If it weren't for him, you would not have been able to pull the prank.  
_

_No!  
_

_Yes!  
_

_No!  
_

_Yes!  
_

It had convinced her.

_I will defeat those ninja, even if it takes the rest of my life._

**Okay, this is really the end. Thank you so much!  
**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


End file.
